


DON'T TOUCH

by Nioe



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Bad Cooking, Family Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27606632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nioe/pseuds/Nioe
Summary: It was innocent ,friendly gesture' Nile thought, it really shouldn't have made Joe looking so Deer in the headlights
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Kudos: 78





	DON'T TOUCH

It wasn't until whatever food Joe and Andy were doing started get on fire that Nile decided it was the time to wake Nicky up from his nap. Nicky was sleeping peacefully on the sofa,all curled up in his cute way of hugging himself and for a moment Nile thought to let him be until Andy started Cursing out loud in different languages and Joe was trying his best to shush her.

Nicky's hair was growing long in such beautiful way, and Joe wasn't trying to hide his heart eyes at the sight of him, Nile has lost count of how many sketches she found about long haired Nicky. He was sleeping and his hair was covering his eyes,Nile smiled at the sight and knelt down to brush it away from his face , Joe decided to show up just in time to watch her as she was softly brushing the beautiful hair off Nicky's more beautiful face. It was innocent ,friendly gesture' Nile thought, it really shouldn't have made Joe looking so Deer in the headlights look. 

Nile frowned at him and Joe gave her the most fake smile she's ever seen of him. 

" let him rest, Nile .Andy and I got this"He said with his fake smile that really annoyed her.

" I'm hungry " She whispered, still kneeling besides the sofa . Joe was towering over her " and you two literally burned the food" 

Joe winced " we called Book,he's getting us something to eat " .

"Fine " she said, giving Nicky's hair a final soft brush and she swore she heard Joe Joe gasps. 

Half an hour later,Booker saved them with eatable food. And Joe was still acting all strange, his arms around Nicky in such possessiveness! And he keep giving her weird looks . She need to clear things up with Joe .

" I don't know how you eat this" Nicky said ,sounding disgusted as he picked the empty dishes.

" I'll wash, Nile . I need to clear my head " Nicky said. 

"If you insist " she said, Happily. 

"I'll help you, habibi " Joe said, sandwiching himself between them. She Really need to clear things with him. 

  
"Okay Joe ,what the Fuck"

" oh, Nile. I'm very sorry But Please no one's allowed to touch him like this. Just me" 

She rolled her eyes to another dimension and Joe laughed. 


End file.
